


Not exactly a Giant

by orphan_account



Series: ToA Sifki [1]
Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Height Differences, Sif is a year older than Loki, teenage sifki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki asks Sif out, Sif is hesitant due a little thing called a height difference





	Not exactly a Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a year after Tales of Asgard

"That was fun Sif," Loki commented as Sif helped him off the ground.  
  
"Yeah," She replied, "we should do that again sometimes."  
  
Sif had just finished giving him a private swordplay lesson and they were going to get something to drink and to get cleaned up when Loki said, "I agree. In fact, I think we should start spending more time together."  
  
Sif looked confused, "We already spend plenty of time together?"  
  
"I know," Loki replied, "but I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together as...maybe more than friends."  
  
Sif stopped in her tracks, "Loki, I don't know.." True, she _liked_ Loki but there were a couple of things keeping her from saying yes right away.  
  
"What is it?" Loki asked, "Is it Thor? Because I already talked to him and he said he was fine with it." (Actually Loki's older brother and Sif's ex boyfriend's response was to laugh and say 'Hey, if you think you can handle being in a relationship with her, go for it!')  
  
"It's not Thor," She answered, "It's the fact that I'm older than you!"  
  
"By a measly year," Loki chuckled, "that's hardly scandalous!"  
  
"I'm also taller than you and bigger than you!"  
  
Now Loki was laughing so hard tears were building in his eyes, "You're not exactly a giant Sif! It's not like if you fell on me you'd crush me!"  
  
Sif gave him a look and was about respond when Loki smirked and waved his right hand. Suddenly, as if something heavy hit her on the back, she fell over onto Loki sending them both to the ground. Loki smiled, grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her. "See," He said smiling adorably once they pulled apart, "Not crushed."  
  
Sif couldn't help smiling in return. "Fine," she muttered rolling her eyes, "you win." She brought their lips together once more.  
  
Just then, Hogun walked onto training fields to get the mace he'd left there earlier. However he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Sif and Loki lying on the ground, kissing. _On second thought_ he decided, _I'll get it tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to go with Fandral for the end of this. But instead I decided to go with Hogun because I really liked him in ToA! And I thought it'd be fun to pick on him, lol.


End file.
